A Surprise Visit – The Next Extra Story 3!
by neveria yan
Summary: Someone whom Rex is more than acquainted with, and also less acquainted with, dropped in out of the blue. Add another couple of people to the mix, and chaos ensues!
1. Chapter 1

**A Surprise Visit – The Next Extra Story 3!**

(Someone whom Rex is more than acquainted with, and also less acquainted with, dropped in out of the blue. Add another couple of people to the mix, and chaos ensues!)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It's been almost half a year since Rex and Noah have become lovers.

Till date, the crux of how that happened, tickled Rex. Because it took *a jump into an alternate universe and meeting a sort of crazed, dark-alter ego of Noah, to shake him up and realize his feelings for his best friend.

In a weird way, he supposed he ought to be grateful for that. But it wasn't like he would ever get another chance to thank the Other-Noah. Unless Caesar figures out a way to link the time dimensions spaces together using Rex's *rift signature. In fact, Rex hoped Caesar manages the feat, because as much as the prospect of meeting Other-Noah again was intimidating, it would also mean that they would be one-step closer in locating the other _him_.

The theory remained up to debate, but the general consensus was that somehow or other, when Rex was brought to the alternate universe, the force and power of his Omega-1 combined with Time-Meta EVO must have accidently displaced the '_Rex'_ of that universe.

Needless to say, a lot of confusion was caused with Rex's appearance, given that he acted differently from his Otherself. That gave him a trying time with the whole of Providence, and wedged him in between Other-Noah and his supposed wife and child.

Talk about having his life like a fucking movie. The drama was too much, and remembering it, started giving him a headache, and he subconsciously winced.

That kind of head splitting and heart stopping roller coaster was something he could do without.

Even so, in a small, weird way, he was thankful that he went through it. Because the trip taught him life lessons, and helped him get a boyfriend when he got back.

His idle thoughts were interrupted when a pair of well-toned, lightly tanned legs appeared into view. Rex remained laid down on his side on the bed, quietly watching Noah settle down on the floor opposite him, leaning against the back of the couch.

A tickle ran through him, as he mused to himself about how different things have become since they became lovers, and also how to date, Rex still hadn't got used to it.

Thinking about it, Rex couldn't help but laugh aloud, prompting Noah to look up.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how my perception of you have changed so drastically since we, you know, _got together_."

Noah waggled an eyebrow, smile playing on his lips.

"Like?"

"Like, how come I have never noticed you were so sexy before," Rex commented with a naughty smile, tracing the outline of Noah's hips in the air.

Noah had seated with one knee up and the other down, and was wearing impossibly short boxers that had a large gap around Noah's thigh, giving Rex ample view of his creamy undersides.

Rex licked his lips as he pointedly stared at the underwear line peeking out from the gap of Noah's shorts.

Noah glanced downward to see what Rex was so fascinated with, then looked back up to chide him with a roll of his eyes.

"Yea, same goes for me – funny I never knew you could be such a horn dog," Noah snorted.

Rex got up that instant, swinging both legs off the bed.

"But you like the horn dog." Rex was indignant.

Noah pointedly ignored him, continuing to polish his boots with fever.

Rex was undeterred, excitement rising. He got out of bed and went over to Noah, all the while locking gazes with the blonde.

Noah had a steely glare, warning him to stay away. But his body was saying otherwise – his legs shifted, opening wider a few inches, as if preparing to give Rex better access to his crotch.

Rex chuckled how contradictory Noah was sometimes during sexy time. And Rex enjoyed that disparity, liked pushing Noah until he was forced to give in to his lusty wants and admit that he loved a quickie.

So Rex pushed on, settling down beside him since the boots were in the front of Noah's crotch and in the way. Then he put a hand on Noah's knee, sliding it down into the gap of his pants, and moving down further still.

"Rex!" Noah protested, his voice tight. "Stop Rex, I'm not in the mood."

The muscles tightening under his thighs however, told Rex otherwise.

"Well then, I'll get you into the mood." Rex promised huskily into his ear and licked a long line around the curved edge.

"Enough Rex," Noah weakly tried to shrug him off, "I told you, I have a grooming inspection later."

"Well I'm not stopping you – just keep on doing what you have to with your boots. I will just groom the rest of you."

Noah clenched his boot, fingers moving in swift, furious motions across the leather.

"You louse. You'll make any excuse to paw me."

Rex laughed in acknowledgement, necking him, scraping the vein that was pulsing madly in want.

"Tch." Noah made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat. "Could you kindly hurry it up? I don't have all day."

"Roger that." Rex complied, and took Noah's shoulders, turning his body sideways and scooting behind him so that the blonde would sit in between his legs.

Then he pressed up against Noah's back, and dove a hand down the loose neckline of his black tank top, catching a nipple. His boyfriend jerked, chest arching forwards against his index and his thumb.

Rex hummed against his nape, peeking through the gap of his neckline at the rosy nub he held hostage. Looking down from this angle was one of his favourites, because it heightened Noah's sensuality, and tripled the stimulation for Rex.

"Hurry up!" Noah urged, and from his tones, Rex could tell his impatience were less about getting this done and over with, and more about getting attention for his other nipple.

Still, Rex continued his slow torture, wanting to tease Noah a little more. He pulled down Noah's neckline to expose both nipples, and took in a sharp intake of breath at the stimulating sight. The stark contrast of the black knit resting beneath his rosy nubs and creamy skin intensified the erotism, making Rex's cock jerk inside his pants like beast riled into frenzy.

He drove his hips against Noah, humping his lower back as he gave the side of Noah's neck a giant bite, adding to other faint marks. Noah snapped his head back, leaning against Rex's shoulder.

"Beast!" Noah cried, but he didn't try to stop him.

As it was, thankfully, combat uniform well covered up the neck, so Noah had never minded getting a plethora of love bites every other day. Which sat fine by Rex, since he loved giving them.

Rex hungrily chewed a line across Noah's shoulder as he greedily eyed the cherries sitting atop his toned pecs. Instead of diving straight for them however, he traced circles around them, and kneaded the firm flesh along the pinkish rim.

Noah panted like a depraved creature with the onslaught, chest expanding and deflating rapidly, arms trembling visibly. Despite the situation, at this point, Noah was still trying to finish polishing his boots, even though he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Still, Rex applauded his boyfriend's determination and decided he ought to reward him quickly rather than cruelly drag this out.

So he flicked the very tips of Noah's nipples, eliciting a strangled half-howl from Noah. Rex smiled, loving his reaction, but wanted to make him go more out of control. So he repeated the motions, flicking his nubs continuously, over and over in a rapid pace, scraping them lightly with his nail.

Noah arched forward violently, gasping and spasming like electric shocks were going through him. Noticing that he had forgotten about the tasks with his boots, Rex abruptly stopped the nipple play.

"Hey, don't stop, not until we can see a reflection on your boots."

Noah suddenly whipped around with a half growl, ice-blue eyes flashing like blue fire.

"I can't work with you distracting me – so you win," Noah spat begrudgingly.

Then he pulled down his shorts in one swift, fluid move, releasing his blushing boner that sprung up impatiently, pointing erect to the ceiling.

Then he laid back on the floor and spread his legs, propping himself at a slight angle on his elbows.

Looking Rex dead in the eye, he continued.

"I don't think I have time for a shower. So you better not make a mess."

Rex smirked deviantly as he settled down on his stomach and settled between Noah's legs.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to swallow every last drop."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Remarks (SPOILER):**

*a jump into an alternate universe: Occurred previously in 'The Next' main story starting from chpt 34. Read if you are interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

::::::::::::::

Providence schedule seemed to get busier every day. And the place crazier by the minute. Because there were cranes and forklifts everywhere in the still *run-down skyscraper. Word is, a new location for a new headquarters was already found, so machineries and furniture – those that were undamaged and whatever that could be salvaged, were starting to move.

It was mostly just Rex's guess however – since main control hadn't released information and whoever that was in the know, was tight lipped about it.

Rex was dying of curiosity, eager to know where the new location would be, how the new building would look like. And more importantly, whether they had the budget to get Rex a water bed at the new place, which he was currently hounding Six about for the umpteenth time that week.

As usual, Six responded by ignoring him, striding into one of the work rooms and shutting the sliding door before Rex could follow through.

When Rex tried opening it, he found Six had locked it. Which wasn't a problem for him to break in since he could mess up the circuit wiring in the security lock. He decided against it however, since he knew barging after the sixth most deadly man in the planet after he'd specifically locked a door, was courting for death.

Instead, he sighed and lamented aloud to himself. "All I want to know is whether a water bed is as good as they say."

"Hmm, now that's curious – why ever would you need a water bed for?"

Rex turned to the familiar voice, looking down the dim corridor and gave his boyfriend a cheeky smile.

"Well, it's for us, of course."

Noah approached slowly.

"_Really_ now? And why should we need such a thing?"

Suddenly, the fibres inside Rex's body twitched in a way that wasn't normal. He blinked against the dimness of the corridor that had some lights busted which hadn't been fixed. There was just enough lightning to show a slow smile creeping upon Noah's face, but somehow, the shadows hanging off his smile seemed somewhat off.

However, he ignored the odd irrationality that crept up his spine, remaining where he was until Noah reached him.

Still, his throat was dry when he finally answered. "Well, f_or sex_, of course."

"Sex huh?" Noah's eyes glittered. "I'd like that very much."

Then he dove in and gave a devouring, hungry kiss that made Rex's hunches spike up.

It was everything in that kiss that told Rex exactly why his insides were half screaming absurdly.

Rex shoved him away, gasping for air.

"Noah," he cried shakily, then corrected himself, "I mean, you're that _Other_ Noah."

A deviant smile spread. "Hello there, fancy bumping into you here, did you miss me?"

Rex couldn't reply, because the blonde went back for his lips again, swallowing his protest.

Not five seconds later, his assailant was suddenly kicked aside, landing face down on the floor.

"Fuck off my boyfriend!" Noah – his _true _Noah – roared, body locked in fighting stance. "Who the fuck are you?"

_Oh shit._ Rex panicked. He knew he had to clear the air and stop the blood bath quickly but his heart was hammering so hard in his chest, he couldn't catch the breath to get the words out. He sagged against the wall, shocked, and mind-fucked. Because never in a million years did he expect Other-Noah to cross over to his side.

"I'm asking you, who the fuck has the gall to put his paws on _my_ man?" Noah demanded, fist balled and shaking.

_Other-Noah_ just gave a chortled laughter, getting up slowly, back still facing his boyfriend.

Noah wasn't patient enough to wait for a proper response.

He moved in for an attack, ignoring Rex's cries of protest, leaping towards the other blonde in strides with a leg stretched out in an inhuman flying kick.

Other-Noah spun round in time to catch his ankle squarely before he landed.

A wicked grin split his face as he locked gazes with his alternate self.

Then Other-Noah flung him away.

Despite his shock, Noah managed to rebound off the opposite wall and land softly on both feet astride, bent forwards in a half crouch with one palm bracing the floor.

He panted facing the ground, more out of shock then exhaustion.

Slowly facing up, he regarded his 'twin' with a look of utter disbelief.

He pointed a shaky index finger at him.

"_Y-You… you are_ –" Noah choked out, barely believing what he saw.

"Hello, my younger self," the Other-Noah greeted, wagging his fingers.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Needless to say, Other-Noah's sudden appearance brought an uproar. Well, or would have, if Six hadn't quickly stepped into the scene for damage control.

Seeing Six tamed Other-Noah considerably, as if he had seen a ghost, reminding Rex that from where he came from, Six was… supposed to be six feet under.

And so, Other-Noah complied with Six's orders in a completely amiable and docile manner, agreeing to remain within a specified section of Providence. Main Control have agreed it was best to keep his existence here a secret as much as possible to avoid an uproar amongst the rest of the staff.

It was for the best, since it was already overwhelming enough with just the Science department knowing. Of course they were the ones who needed to be told, since weird space-time travelling was kinda under their jurisdiction – they're the only ones with brains enough to figure it out.

The way they swarmed Other-Noah and bombarded him with questions was almost demonic, and made Rex almost pitied the guy. He could tell from his pissed off face and gruff replies that he was on the verge of exploding many times throughout the questioning. Miraculously enough, he held back his temper, probably thanks to Six's immediate presence. His utmost respect for Six was the only thing keeping his temper in check, which was a feat, considering his dark and grumpy disposition.

After hours of questioning, they learnt that Other-Caesar had salvaged one of the *Time-bots, cracked them open and succeeded in remaking it into a space-time travelling device. Somehow, using rift signature studies and having datas on both Rexs, he was able to lock in on _their_ Rex's key signature, and pinpoint his location.

Alas, no one here have encountered another Rex, and the science team confirmed there hadn't been another other space-time anomaly recorded, except for the moment Other-Noah appeared. Rather, the scientists contemplated whether the results were off by a fraction, and suggested that Noah try portal jumping again after adjusting the sequence.

Noah was immediately disappointed, expression grave, and he explained because the technology was still far too complicated to master, the way the device was altered, only had enough to take him here, and bring him back. There was no way for a retry.

It was clearly a plan that had no room for mistakes.

Even so, Rex refused to be discouraged, and neither did Six. He quickly dispatched a few teams to locate a 'Rex' robo-clone, which was the only appropriate excuse he could come up with without giving away the fact that a Rex from another dimension might have dropped in here.

And Rex, on the other hand, went to find the only other person he knew who could help in a situation like this – Rylander. Well, Holiday was the first to pop into his head, but given that she was still on maternity leave, he didn't want to disturb her. So that kinda left his brother. However, for the time being, Dr. Gabriel Rylander was the main point of contact between them.

The ghostly doctor was the only one left in Caesar's pod, still parked within Providence grounds. After the Arch was made, Caesar apparently decided it was time for him to kick back and relax. So he built himself a new vessel, and went off traversing the world on a honeymoon with Doctor Rhodes. Which was all fine and dandy, except they also brought along the Grinch with them – Meechum – which Rex couldn't understand why. It served to show that Caesar probably found something else to focus his next endeavour on but as usual, he kept it secret from the rest of them.

Oddly enough, Rylander chose not to follow them, claiming that he 'preferred to feel solid ground', in a less than welcome joke. Rex's cynical humor ended there. Rylander was a poltergeist – how could he 'feel' ground? Rex didn't find it funny one bit because he was still creeped out and didn't know what to make out of Rylander's form.

Even so, Rex continued to drop by every now and then just to check if Caesar left him any messages. For some strange reason, Rylander was also their only point of contact by means of a special device they created. God knows where Caesar has gone that restricted transmissions and limited radio connections. In any case, his recorded messages came through and they have communicated up and down several times just fine, allaying Rex's worries.

Which was why Rex came over, so that he could send a message for Caesar to get this opinion and expertise. However, he also brought both Noahs along – which Six also allowed since no one else would be with the ghostly doctor – and realized his mistake too late when Rylander made a big hoo-ha about them being 'exactly two copies of the same person'.

"No, we're not," Noah snapped. "I don't constantly look constipated."

Other-Noah cocked a fierce brow. "Speak for yourself. I don't recall ever being such a puppy."

Noah folded his arms, both brows frowning.

"What do you mean, 'puppy?'"

"I mean exactly as I say – meek, and wagging tails for everybody. I'm surprised you even made it past six months here."

Noah didn't take that well, shoulders rising up in agitation as he closed the distance between them. Other-Noah tensed in turn, ready for a fight.

Rex quickly got in between them, pushing them apart, palms flat on both their chests before they swung punches at each other.

"Guys," Rex begged, "Please, let's not destroy Caesar's lab while he's gone, alright?"

Rylinder nodded his ghostly head.

"That's right, because if you do, my haunting days will be over!" He let out a laugh that was like a squawk. "Get it? Because I'm left here, as the ghost?"

Rex stifled a groan at the bad joke and cleared his throat.

"Right, um, let's get to the main point of why we are here." He went over to the communication device placed opposite the cylindrical containment that housed the ghostly doctor.

Since he wasn't a science geek, he had trouble properly explaining the situation, and Other-Noah lost his patience listening to his sad attempt. Clicking his tongue, he sidled up to Rex's side with a stack of sheets he suddenly fished out from one of the pockets in his pants.

"Let's just let 'Caesar' talk to himself, alright?"

At Rex's confused look, Other-Noah went on to read aloud the papers, and Rex realized they were notes from Other-Caesar. Curious, he leaned over and saw that there were even a couple of diagrams drawn. It would appear Other-Caesar had fully prepared for this mission, helping Other-Noah explain the tricky science with this compilation.

As Rex quietly listened, he mused to himself how Caesar, across both alternates of themselves, were of the same character in that they took into account meticulous details, and peppered every other paragraph with technical jargons. It suddenly brought back rather fond memories of Other-Caesar, and he couldn't help but entertain a thought of what might happen if both Caesars were to actually meet.

And because he was so engrossed on his thoughts and on the written sheets, he failed to notice Noah silently fuming beside them, glaring at the hand that had snaked over to Rex's shoulder.

At last, when Other-Noah finished with his dictation, Noah showed his displeasure by wrenching the other's hand away from Rex. Rex's jaw tightened, realizing too late what he didn't notice – that Other-Noah had rested a hand on his shoulder for god-knows-how-long and Noah was fucking pissed over it. And he was too late to stop the flurry of exchanges that instantaneously followed next.

Other-Noah countered Noah's move by bending slightly and twirling himself out of what would have been an arm lock. A kick flew the next moment, driving into Noah's back, but he blocked it, and threw a punch straight for the other's face.

Blow for blow they met each other in eerily perfect sync, _and_ with Rex still sandwiched in between them. Seized with a mixed of anxiety and helplessness, Rex froze on the spot and didn't dare do anything until one of them knocked over a stool, and other broke a glass beaker on the high counter next to them.

"Alright just cool it!" Rex exploded, beaming out an energy wall on both sides to separate them.

Both shifted backwards a few paces, but continued holding their fighting stances.

Rex turned to regard them both with a look of both despair and impatience.

"Oh my fucking god, can you please, the both of you, just _please_ cool it?"

"I wasn't the first to start," Other-Noah quickly defended.

Rex glared at him, appalled at his kiddy stance.

"Don't act innocent. You had your paws all over him!" Noah seethed from the other side.

Rex turned to him and shot him a despairing look. "Forget it Noah, just chill. It's just my shoulder – nothing happened."

The other blonde snorted. "Not today at least, and not ever in the future. The hot and heavy was long_ over_ since he chose _you_ over me."

Rex lost hold of his photon beams, and the light energy dissipated the same time that warmth drained from his face.

Noah glared at him with a countenance of shock and betrayal, veins popping on his temples as if they would soon explode.

"What did he mean by that, Rex?" Noah took one stride to close their distance, bumping noses with him, angry eyes so close that he thought he could see sparks flashing in between streaks inside his iris.

Rex swallowed hard. He didn't know what to say. He had already told Noah as much as he could, recounting how he suffered an uneasy, tumultuous and confusing relationship with Other-Noah. It was just, he had left out _certain_ details, because well, he didn't know _how_ he could say it.

Well, too bad for him because now here, his cowardice was back to bite him.

"Answer me!" Noah demanded, fists shaking by his sides.

Rex prepared himself for a punch like some form of atonement, when his comm links suddenly beeped, and Six came on asking if the three of them were still with Rylander. Rex let out a shaky breath before answering, after which Six requested for Other-Noah to return to Main Control as they wanted to hear more recounts from his space-time.

The blonde complied instantly, throwing Noah a two-finger salute before exiting the pod, leaving Rex awkwardly alone with the other two. Noah continued glowering at him whilst Rylander started whistling to himself at now of all times. About ten seconds of helplessness was all that Rex could take till he finally found the words to speak.

"So, shall we go? Or do you wanna do the interrogation here?"

In answer, Noah wordlessly brushed past him, and that brusque treatment really hurt, because Noah had never acted like he couldn't bear to talk to him, or even look at him. It looked like every ounce of his body was compounded in anger and hurt, and he was blaming Rex for it, because after all, he was the cause. The source of pain that made his lover stalk angrily all the way to their room, that kept him from looking back to check if Rex was following because he might be too disgusted with his fallacy to ever look him in the eye.

Noah finally met his eyes when Rex entered their bedroom after him, and what he saw nearly collapsed his lung like a typhoon swept him up in its rage. Like thunderclouds eclipsing the sun, or a tsunami flooding bodies with fear – Noah charged towards him with a tidal force that knocked the breath out of his chest.

Rex barely took a mouthful of air before Noah closed over his mouth and suffocated him by sucking out the air in his lungs.

If Rex ever doubted that Noah was capable of a deep, dark possessiveness that topped even that of his alternate-self, he had no reason to question it any longer.

It exists – that part of Noah he forced out in the open, with jealously as the trigger.

The hours passed in ensuing chaos over Rex's heart and mind, body and soul, ravaged in and out without rest even when it felt like hell fires were raking his ass.

The trepidation he experienced mingled with ecstasy that entwined into heights only the way that Noah was capable of giving. It was like freefalling when his nanite count was dangerously low, and there was no confidence that his constructs would recover in time before he hit the ground, but they always do. That pendulum swinging on polar ends of pleasure and pain was his punishment, with Noah helming the reins, forcing Rex to reveal the details he had kept from him.

To put into perspective, a kiss and hand-job between Rex and Other-Noah, couldn't count as betrayal when Noah and him were not yet even lovers at that point. So on hindsight, Rex should have come clean about it early on. But because he didn't, it looked like a lack of honesty, and that riled the green eyed monster all the more. Because it created misgivings that gave Noah pause to worry. The fear, and the anxiety was real, and damaging.

_What if Rex couldn't return, or opted to stay behind in that alternate space-time? _He might have ended up with someone else who shared his name and face, and was identical to him except for their thoughts and personality.

If Rex hadn't felt guilt over how his feelings were awakened by Noah's alternate-self, then he wouldn't have hid it from Noah, right?

Fear, anxiety, jealously – they were paranoia itself, a warping emotion of illogical thought that seized Noah, causing him to arrest Rex's body as a form of control. Desperately seeking to own him, mark him, bind him to assure himself that Rex was his, and remained his for all future.

Such were the thoughts that came out through Noah's fervent growls of mostly three words – _"You are mine!"_

Over and over, he repeated them, vocabulary suddenly failing to supplement his passion. But nevermind that, because notions of what he didn't say, still spilled across through his actions. His fiery grip on Rex's thigh, his fast, fluid strokes piercing his core, his thirsty licks over every ridge and cant of his body and his ravenous biting, marking every inch and cranny of his tanned expanse.

Noah's desperation reached him amidst his aggressive manner, which was really the mirror opposite of the terror besieging him since Other-Noah's appearance.

Even if in a weird sense, they were kind of one and same across parallel dimensions, it was still terrifying to think that Rex might have been swayed, experienced heart palpitations, and even had a hardened cock as a result of someone else who bore his name and face.

He wanted to be the only 'Noah' Rex had eyes for. Noah feared being replaced by 'himself'. Because there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he and other blonde were essentially also different existences.

Faced with such contorted passion was riveting in itself. As dangerously _mental as _it was, Rex couldn't help but drown into Noah's outburst. He melded into his Noah's hard flesh as the blonde burrowed his sacred tunnel without rest. He accepted Noah's bruising kisses, gladly asphyxiated till stars exploded in his vision. He rocked along with Noah's pace, like a meek valley rumbling under thunder. And like tempestuous rivers, he spilled his cum in an endless torrent, submitting to the course Noah had ploughed.

When all was done and Noah spent of his fiendish energy, he broke into a self-loathing sob, which Rex was quick to put an end to. He kissed his eyes and lips, murmuring his forgiveness, and offering comforting words that strictly forbade Noah from hating himself.

Because even though he was lost within tumultuous emotions, even if he was rougher, and more brusque than ever before, he hadn't hurt Rex – not one bit – proving his love for Rex had in fact, extended far beyond jealously.

Noah was human, and could be selfish, but no matter the circumstances, he would always do right by Rex. He would not, and could not, hurt Rex.

The episode ended up cementing Rex's belief that Noah was the one he should spend the rest of his life with. If it were still even possible, he fell more in love with him – wanting to be wrapped up in that ardour forever.

More importantly, he realized their thoughts and emotions were actually a mirror of each other. Because Rex knew, if the tables were turned, he would feel and act the same way – and so, he understood Noah completely.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Remarks: **

*Time-bots: Appeared in 'The Next' main story, chapter 39. Read it to find out what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The hours draw on miserably for Noah. You'd think that one would easily be besties with 'themselves', but no – Noah was appalled to be associated to him.

Noah couldn't believe that somewhere in space-time, in another dimension, existed a 'him' that was a Grinch. Except instead of Christmas, the Other-him was trying to steal Rex. He hogged Rex every minute of the day, taking every opportunity to lay a hand on his shoulder, his arm, or attempted infecting his lover with his saliva through lip contact.

Just only into the third day, Noah had already pestered Rylander for the tenth time, impatiently checking if Caesar has left any messages. He couldn't wait for the dimensional-travel device to be properly tuned so they could send his other self on his way.

And it wasn't just his jealously acting up. It was bloody discomforting seeing his reflection, yet not quite recognize himself, because the other him had a hard edge to his demeanour. He moved around with body tensed, consistently looking over his shoulder every other minute as if he was expecting a sudden attack. His jaws were set in a hard line beneath lips that tipped downwards sternly, never returning a smile. And when they did turn up, it was always in a mean sort of smirk. And he regarded whoever he was speaking with, with a steely gaze that was as unwelcoming as winter when it brought ten feet depth of snow.

The only one he seemed to have a soft spot for, and act more civilly towards, was Six.

Nonetheless, Noah would have still tried getting along with him, except that the other guy seemed dead intent on aggravating him. Such as having arms snaking all around Rex like an octopus, every time that he went to find them during his breaks.

Finally, however, it seemed Noah could catch some reprieve, as he found Rex in the middle of a debris-filled room, with his other-self nowhere in sight.

"Oh Rex!" Noah flung his arms from behind Rex, sighing into his shoulder. "At last, that jerk is out of the way and we can finally be alone!"

"_U-uh, N-Noah?"_

He felt Rex twitch, so he quickly added on. "Don't worry," he assured, "It's me, the _original_ 'Noah' – _your_ Noah."

Then he planted feathery kisses along his neck.

Rex gasped, chest heaving sharply.

The sight tickled Noah further. How enjoyable it was, to see his lover stimulated to such excitement with something so simple and chaste as what he just did.

Getting excited himself, Noah spun Rex around and captured his lips, hands softly cupping his jaw.

Then a rude surprise hit him, when Rex pushed him away.

"_N-Noah!_" Rex exclaimed, pupils narrowed into pinpricks and shaking as if in a mix of disbelief and terror. "Why are you kissing me?"

Noah frowned.

"What do you mean why –" the words died in his throat.

Noah took half a step back and looked at him, _properly_ looked at him. There were the same exact features and dark hair, those same dark lips, but which now trembled in questioning alarm.

Rex was _afraid_. _Confused._

Noah felt his throat go dry. He didn't think it was possible, but then, his other self was here after all…

"_You_…" Noah pointed a shaky finger, "You're not _my_ Rex."

The Hispanic just dropped him a lost expression.

Noah wasted no time giving any explanations, sure that this 'Rex' didn't have a clue what had just happened to him.

Noah dragged Other-Rex out into the corridor, aiming to get him to main control. On route, they passed another corridor where Noah noticed, much to his horror, was where his other self was violating Rex's lips – or at least, tried to. Rex built a nanite block in time that pushed the violator away.

Even so, Noah wouldn't leave Rex to fend for himself against his other self.

"Fuck you! Not again!" Noah screamed aloud, promptly abandoned Other-Rex, leaving him frozen by the door as he hurtled forwards.

His other self spun around to intercept Noah's flying fists, and then he froze before exchanging further blows. He stared past Noah, at the person still rooted at the front of the passageway.

"There are… _two_ Noahs? And _another_ me?" came his shaky tones.

"Holy shit!" Rex breathed in stunned surprised,

Noah's other self brushed past him, bounding towards the other like a dog seeing his master.

"Rex!" Other-Noah choked out, crushing the stunned and dazed hispanic in a bear hug.

"Wait – I don't understand, what the hell is going on?"

Other-Noah released his Hispanic friend, joyous smile suddenly turning wretched.

"I'll explain everything… But I believe, there is someone you ought to see first."

_to be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Needless to say, the melodrama that followed brought waterworks to the eyes, not just to one, but both Hispanics. Other-Rex sobbed like a broken man seeing the ghost of his caretaker – Six – and the other joined along as if they were emotionally linked. Then again, Rex had dived into the other world in which Six was gone, and experienced the shock and despair of his life having to live that horrible facet.

Just because he was eventually able to leave that reality and return to his dimension proper, doesn't mean that the pain he felt, wasn't real.

It was also heart wrenching to see his other-self on his knees before Six, apologizing to him, over and over, with eyes red and pain stricken with guilt. Even if it was already briefly explained to him that this was not his space-time, he couldn't disassociate from his former caretaker.

It was so hard to watch, that Main Control adjourned their meeting, deciding that it would be best to give the poor man some privacy to settle his demons. Only a few of them remained, Six being one of them – not like he could cruelly shake the sobbing fella off – and Rex, and both Noahs.

Six was greatly affected throughout, jugulars along his neck popping tautly, like he was struggling not to tear up. And he evidently also struggled with what to say, having kept silent all the way until Main Control empty the room.

When he finally found the words, he said the things that he thought was most needed to be heard.

"It's alright, it's not your fault. I'm sure the 'me' from your dimension wouldn't blame you. Because I know the whole story – and I as sure as hell don't fault you."

Other-Rex sobbed harder, shoulders racking with violent trembles. Rex couldn't bear the scene any other, and turned away, burying his head into Noah's shoulder. He doubted his other-self felt any better. If anything, his reactions showed he must have felt worse receiving Six's forgiveness, because he believed he didn't deserve it.

When Other-Rex eventually calmed down enough, they sat him down properly in a circle with them, which was altogether rather peculiar because with the exception of Six, the guys looked like a mirror reflection of each other. Everyone had gotten used to it by now, except for the Hispanic from the other dimension. He fidgeted in his seat abit, gaze swivelling between both Noahs and his 'twin' repeatedly as if he was trying to figure out the differences.

His puzzlement was not lost on the rest, so they sought to address the perplexity. They spent the rest of the afternoon slowly explaining about parallel dimensions and Rex's insane space-time mishap, linking it to his mis-adventure as well.

The play of emotions on his face ran high, and myriad, looking like he was burning with questions, but he held back on asking until the end. Then once the questions started, the rest realized that a single day wasn't enough to properly explain everything. Despite so, Other-Noah didn't see the necessity for it. He had been anxious the whole day, wanting to get back to his space-time with his Rex. Unable to wait any longer, he patted the shoulder of the confused Hispanic, and promised him that he will explain everything when they got back, which was about time that they did.

"But… Six… Six isn't there!" came Rex's immediate protest.

The blonde narrowed his brows and gave him a pointed look.

"Here, Circe is married to another guy and Riaena doesn't exist."

Rex gave a crumpled look, looking torn.

Six shook his head lightly in a rare show of sympathy. Still, when his words came, they were prudent, and well, typical of him.

"You have to go, return home to the ones who love you."

"Yea, I know, but does it have to be so soon, like now?" his voice came out thick, and strangled, affecting Rex again.

The lump that Rex had forced down for the last few hours, welled up again, making it hard to breathe. Noticing his torrid emotions, Noah grasped his hand, interlacing their fingers in quiet comfort.

Other-Noah meanwhile, looked visibly strained. After a few seconds though, he gave a sigh, and relented.

"Since Caesar didn't exactly say there was a time limit to our device, I guess we can stay another day."

Other-Rex exhaled shakily, burying his face into his hands, tears slipping in between his fingers and falling onto the floor.

"Come, stop crying, I can't take you all red and puffy eyed to my wife, or she would think I was being harsh on you again."

He flinched sharply and whipped his head to Six.

"You mean… _Holiday_? The two of you finally married?"

Six gave a tiny half smile, and let Rex answer for him.

"Yea, they did," Rex confirmed, grinning even as his eyes prickled with tears he forced back, bitter sweet ache flooding his chest. "And you'll never believe the name they gave their daughter."

"They have a daughter too?"

"Mirielle." Rex nodded, holding his gaze in meaning, "Which means 'miracle', or *'gift.'"

His alternate-self inhaled sharply with a gasps, both hands flying to his agape mouth.

**End of chapter 5**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Footnotes:**

_*Gift_ – this carried a lot of significance for the Rex of the alternate dimension, since 'Gift' was the name of Holiday's and Six's daughter from his space-time. This was especially bittersweet, and heart wrenching for him as both his caretakers never got the opportunity to tie the knot. Six died before it could happen, but the ever meticulous planner had left behind something for Holiday as proof of his feelings. You can probably connect the dots from this…. ;)

Related: _The Next, chapter 38._


End file.
